In the field of wireless communications, limited radio resources between a mobile station and a base station are efficiently used.
Related art is disclosed in International Publication Pamphlet No. WO 2009/142059, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-34131, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2010-198368, or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-262452.